


Jump

by Its_not_gay_if_your_wearing_socks



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Depression, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Original Clans (Warriors), Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags May Change, Teen Pregnancy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unplanned Pregnancy, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_not_gay_if_your_wearing_socks/pseuds/Its_not_gay_if_your_wearing_socks
Summary: Inspired by the song Jump by Julia MichaelsEars twitching, Elly carefully crept through past the piles of rubble from the recent attack by the creatures. If she kept extremely quite they'd ignore her... Right? No... No they wouldn't... Oh lord, she's so fucked when she gets home... Her father is going realize that she'll be going into heat super soon and then she'll raped constantly! Oh why did she have to be alive... Why?





	1. The irony

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Rape of a minor ahead! You've been warned!

Ears twitching, Elly carefully crept through past the piles of rubble from the recent attack by the creatures. If she kept extremely quite they'd ignore her... Right? No... No they wouldn't... Oh lord, she's so fucked when she gets home... Her father is going realize that she'll be going into heat super soon and then she'll raped constantly! Oh why did she have to be alive... Why?

* * *

Oh gosh...why? Why'd this have to happen!? She didn't wanna have kits! Especially not with her father! Why did she have to be a fuCKING OMEGA!

"Sit." Her father said coldly, Elly quickly did as she was told. Sitting on the uncomfortable disgusting floor, the one that she had to be forced to watch her father rape many children and females on. Her slit throbbing in need from her first heat, despite her fogging morals and thoughts she still squirmed as her father held her against the floor trying to get his huge penis in lined with her mating hole, she cried out in horror as he began to thrust into her wonderfully. She didn't want this! She didn't want kits! Stop! Stop! Stop! 

"Oh ya~ you like that little slut~" her father whispered seductively in her ear, Elly replied by letting out another silent plea of help as he pounded into her slit and swelled up to the point she couldn't feel anything but the pain from the bruises forming from his violent pounding. She felt something wet in her mating hole fill up whatever space that was left but at that point she had passed out from the pain.

* * *

Elly woke up on the cum covered floor with a deep pain in her mating holes. The cuts and bruises from whatever else happened in heat blackout littered her body making her black and dark gray fur look a mess. She winced when she stood up and quickly made it towards her room, quietly closing the door behind her. Elly collapsed onto the vibrant purple bed and wrapped her fluffy blankets around her, despite being 13 Elly knew grade level 12 math and english very well. She picked up a pink letter that was most likely from Fanny.

Dearest sister Elmo,

I'm sorry to inform you that I'm very stupid and have decided to get Rouge pregnant, yes I know I'm only 22 but hey! At least I'm not 14 and pregnant! Anyway I'm coming to take you away from dad so you can come live with us in the city! I want the important family members safe (you) so uh... I'll be coming in six months!

Love your dearest sista, Fanny Relly.

(P.S. I love you!)

Oh...The irony was real... She'd almost certainly be pregnant with a large litter of kits from her father and 13... Oh how much Fanny had missed... She'd certainly be surprised when her 13 year old sister had a large stomach full of purebred kits and eight fully formed nipples...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homework sorry :(

1.

A. The deadly cold, and a flat blade of ice on his cheek. It is comparing how deathly cold it is, and how frostbitten painful the wind is to his face and cheeks.

B. The words on the sign and black eyes, how hypnotic it is.

**Author's Note:**

> ELLLLYYYYY NNNNUUUUU MY POOR BABU!
> 
> why do I do these things to my babies ;-;


End file.
